


Late Arrival

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Giving Birth, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Smut, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Hey, I was wondering if you could do a NSFW where the reader is pregnant with Loki's child? Maybe some fluff in it as well? And I love your fics!





	Late Arrival

You pace the kitchen eating the spiciest thing you could find. It’s been a few days since your expected due date and you just want your baby out now. Not because you are excited to meet them, which you are, but because you’re so fucking tired of being pregnant. You’re trying everything to get this baby out of you. None of it seems to be working. Loki comes in and sees your distressed state, shoving food in your mouth. He has to bite his lip to prevent from chuckling. When you spot him, you throw your plate on the counter. “Where were you?”

“I was just sparring, my love.” He smirks before wrapping his arms around you. “Still no sign of labor?”

“No.” You groan and lean your forehead against his chest. “Fuck me.”

“Literally or figuratively?” Loki frowns.

“Both.” You grab his wrist and pull him to the bedroom.

“Is that safe?” He hesitates. The last thing Loki wants to do is hurt you or your child. When you were horny the first few months, he didn’t mind. But, with your child arriving any day now, he was unsure.

“Yes, and it helps induce labor.” You pull him to the bed. “Please, I just want it out!” Loki gives in and kisses you gently.

“Promise me you will let me know if you feel anything remotely close to labor.”

“I promise.” You take off your clothes and lay on the bed ready. Loki sighs and crawls over you. He doesn’t need to get hard, just looking at you, pregnant with his child, is enough for him to instantly get turned on. You are so hot pregnant. “Also do a lot of nipple stimulation.” Loki looks at you doubtful.

“Where are you getting your information?” He starts a slow pace causing you to moan.

“Books, the internet, anywhere.” You try to focus.

“They don’t sound reliable.” Loki kisses your neck. “But, if you insist.” He swirls his tongue around one of your nipples as the other is pinched and pulled by his fingers. You moan and cry out from the pleasure.

“Loki!” You scream. Tears are streaming down your face, and though Loki is used to seeing you cry from overstimulation, he’s too worried about the baby to not question it.

“Darling, are you okay?” He pulls out of you immediately and wipes the tears from your eyes. “Did I hurt you? Did it work?” You burst into tears, but because you were frustrated. “(Y/n)!”

“I just want our baby in my arms!” Loki’s heart breaks and he pulls you to his chest. You’re sideways, trying to get as close to him as possible.

“I know, love.” He kisses your hair. “I’m sorry.” Loki lays you back down on the bed. “I can try again?” He just wants to help you in any way he can.

“Yes, please.” You whisper. Loki slips two fingers into you and starts pumping. “Ah! Loki!” He reads your face, making sure to catch any hint of pain there. His other hand starts playing with your nipples again and you lose your breath. The pleasure takes over and you reach your climax quickly, clenching around Loki’s fingers.

Loki pulls his fingers out slowly before wiping them with a towel. “Did it work love?”

“I don’t know yet, I think we have to wait and see if the contractions start.” You stand and dress again. “Maybe walking around will help?” Loki hears disappointment in your voice. You knew it wouldn’t be right away, but you don’t know how else to induce labor. At this point you have tried everything: exercise, spicy food, sex…nothing is working! Loki follows you and takes your hand.

“Do we have the diaper bag ready?”

“Yes.” You sigh and lean against him. “And the nursery has everything.”

“We have some clothes for them? And diapers? Wipes?” Loki is trying to distract you by going over everything you two packed for their arrival for the hundredth time.

“And lotion, and baby powder, and adult diapers for me, and—” Suddenly you feel a really bad cramp shoot through your abdomen. You lose your train of thought and involuntarily grip Loki’s arm tightly.

“(Y/n), are you alright?” He is holding you up as you doubled over from the sudden pain.

“I think it’s time.” You breathe. Your voice is barely audible, but he lifts you up immediately. He grabs the diaper bag and carries you to the infirmary.

“Okay, the baby is coming now.” Loki is panicking. He’s read all the books you gave him, packed everything you two would need, and yet he still feels completely unprepared. The nurse takes you to a room, ready for you. Loki stands at your head and holds your hand. You smile at him nervously. “I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

You laugh before crying out in pain from a contraction. “Loki, no one is their first time.” He stares at you as you’re coaxed through the labor. Every cry, every yell, every curse pierces his heart. You try to reassure him as well, but he interrupts you, telling you to focus on your child. He tries to not show his worry, but you see through his mask. “I can’t wait to meet them.” You get out before pushing.

“Me too.” Loki kisses your forehead and brushes your hair back from your face. Soon you two hear a high pitched wail. His heart beats faster with anticipation. You anxiously try to see your child. The doctors already were disclosed how the child would look, but that doesn’t stop their shocked expressions.

“It’s-it’s a girl.” Loki smiles widely before cutting the umbilical cord and taking her into his arms. Your daughter has your hair color, but is blue like Loki’s true form. He can’t stop smiling down at her.

“Look at you.” She’s not clean yet, but Loki waves his hand to fix that. “You’re perfect!” He hands her over to you after wrapping her up. “What did you want to name her?”

“(Y/d/n).” You laugh and hold her close. “Look at you.” At your words, your daughter smiles and turns your skin tone. “You’re so precious, sweetheart.” Your heart swells as Loki beams down at you proudly.

“She looks like her beautiful mother.” He kisses you gently. Your daughter looks up at him curiously before crying. “What’s wrong with her? Does she not like me?” Loki worries.

“No.” You laugh. “She’s hungry and everything is so new to her.” You expose your breast and she latches on immediately. “There you go sweetheart.” Loki sits on your bed and touches your leg.

“Thank you for giving me this joy.” He kisses you deeply, but careful not to hurt his new daughter. “I am in your debt, forever.” You smile and shake your head.

“You said that after our wedding.” Loki blushes. “Now, you have given me the greatest gift I could ask for.” You smile. “Our child is so beautiful.”

“Yes, she is.” Loki stays there for a long time, taking in the scene of his lover smiling down at his child. Never in all the years he’s been alive, would he have thought he deserved this.

* * *


End file.
